


On the Edge of a Needle

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Episode: s04e16 On the Head of a Pin, M/M, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place when Dean is in the hospital after he was injured by Alastair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge of a Needle

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 16 On the Head of a Pin

 

The tubes made it difficult to breathe.

 

Dean found it ironic. They say the tubes are supposed to help, but having the feeling of something in his nose made him want to rip them off.

 

He supposed crying wasn't helping much.

 

The tears were still drying on the hospital bed sheets, small wet spots staining the flat pillow. He curled his knees to his stomach, hoping that a nurse wouldn't come in and force him onto his back again. He hiccuped.

 

He was tempted to pray to Castiel, to ask him to keep him company, or to just have him tell him that everything would be okay. He wanted to call Sam and beg him to hold him, or to just speak to him.

 

But he didn't.

 

He sniffled, and buried his head in his knees. He didn't want people to see the face of the man who destroyed the world.


End file.
